Follow me down
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Drabble basado en la canción "Follow me down" del Cd Almost Alice


Nota importante: Es probable que hayan leído este fic bajo el nombre "A través de Almost Alice". Aquel fic era mío pero decidí borrarlo porque me quedé bloqueada. Este es sólo uno de los capítulos. Espero que les guste...

Follow me down

Salí corriendo de ese lugar. Simplemente, no podía soportar la idea de que sería la esposa de ese idiota agrandado. Ahora estoy aquí, buscando al conejo blanco. Mi tía Imogene me dijo que no le importaba mi conejo blanco con chaleco, Lady Ascot dijo que si lo veía, le echaría los perros y Margaret dijo que mi cara no durara. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese gran rollo, lo único que ocupa mi mente ahora es esa oruga que se posó en el hombro de Hamish cuando me lo propuso. Sé que he visto a esa clase de oruga antes. En mis sueños, allí siempre había una oruga azul.

Mis pies comienzan a doler, no encuentro al conejo, no sé dónde estará. Quizás me lo imaginé. Quizás el conejo no me estaba buscando a mí. Me tiro en el césped a descansar y pienso: "¿Qué no habrá nadie que me lleve, fuera de aquí para hacerme sentir libre?"

Y entonces, escuchó una voz en el aire: "Niña, niña" miró hacia todos lados y veo que se forma ante mí un gato. Un gato de ojos saltones y sonrisa tétrica. Es el gato de mis sueños ¿Acaso me quedé dormida otra vez? Quiero hablarle pero él me interrumpe: "Aquí estamos todos locos"

El gato desaparece y vuelve a aparecer más lejos, haciéndome la seña para que lo siga. Me pongo de pie e intento alcanzarlo mientras le pregunto: "¿Quiénes están locos? ¿En dónde están todos locos?" el gato está cada vez más lejos, no sé si podré alcanzarlo. De repente, dos manos pálidas me tapan los ojos, mientras escuchó una voz jovial que me habla:

"Sígueme hasta abajo. Fuera de este pueblo" quien sea, me destapa los ojos y se pone frente a mí. Lo que veo es un hombre pálido, de ojos verde esmeralda saltones, un poco más alto que yo, guapo y de rojos cabellos. Su sonrisa es amplia y sus dientes bastante torcidos, viste calcetas de diferentes pares y lleva un sombrero de copa. ¿Acaso no está él en mi sueño también? El hombre me toma de la mano y me obliga a correr mientras me dice: "Niña, te mueves demasiado lento"

"¿Qué?" intento preguntar, mientras él apura el paso. El gato también aparece a mi lado, parece que se evaporara todo el tiempo. El hombre del sombrero siguió hablando:

"Sígueme hasta abajo"

"¿Abajo de dónde?" le pregunto confundida.

"Te mostraré todo" sigue él.

"¿Todo qué?"

"Hay un lugar al que debemos ir"

Y ambos extraños personajes siguen corriendo, adentrándose conmigo más en el bosque. Pareciera que bailáramos, que camináramos y en eso, escucho el tic-tac de un reloj. El conejo blanco está delante, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, como si nos estuviera esperando. El conejo les reprocha a los dos que me llevan:

"Caballeros y dama, animales y bebes. Vamos, vamos que llegamos tarde" y el conejo se tira en un agujero que hay en el suelo. Lo sigue el gato de la extraña sonrisa y sólo quedamos fuera el hombre del sombrero y yo.

"¿Adónde han ido?" le pregunto yo. Él sólo sonríe y me dice:

"Pronto lo recordarás, Alicia" Él me toma ambas manos y comienza a introducirse en la madriguera, pero por alguna razón no desaparece como los otros. No. Me doy cuenta de que él está esperando a que me vaya con él.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Él sonríe otra vez, asintiendo:

"Sígueme hasta abajo" lo escucho decir, pero esta vez, tiene otro tono de voz, uno más grave y sensual.

"¿Abajo?" le pregunto, casi sin notar que ya estoy de rodillas, y que lo único que puedo ver de él son sus manos y su cabeza.

"Te mostraré todo" continúa, arrastrándome con su voz y sus peculiares ojos con él.

"¿Todo qué?" le vuelvo a preguntar, sabiendo que ya estamos cayendo por un túnel interminable.

"Hay un lugar al que debemos ir"

Fin...

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado… :D dejen review. Por cierto he subido un nuevo capítulo del crossover "Sustitucion", de Alice in Wonderland (2010) y Sweeney Todd.


End file.
